Morrigan
Morrigan Witherwood, well known as her nickname Martha, is one of the fanmade characters, and it was made by Cortonith. About Martha is a gothic, demonic wanderer that was formerly disgraced by the Witherwood Clan until the case is resolved, saving the island from danger. Formerly hailing from the Witherwood Mansion, Martha Witherwood is a known hero from saving an island from the depths of war; imprisoning her own father in process after the war. Martha is well-known of her demonic curse-- a curse that makes herself half-human and half-demon as a result that it was started during her early adolescence, thanks to her demon companion Noire Astaroth. At first, Martha and Noire had trouble on their relationship, now they had a strong bond. However, she has a secret that only her, and her demon companion know. Demonic Persona Martha believed that demons aren't evil. She thought that they are friendly, helpful and very kind if respected enough, and due to her devotion to demons, she didn't even believe at any other religions (other than Satanism), or even Illuminati at all. Martha Witherwood is more sane than her fraternal twin, but her demonic curse makes her voice to be permanently demonic (even at her human form), and has a power to unleash her demonic side, but in that form she is more unstable, comparing to Maria's demonic side. Though, Martha somehow could control her demonic form thanks to her mentor Shiro Maizono. Martha usually had black wings (just like her mentor does), but to make things fair for everyone Martha doesn't use her demonic persona unless someone killed someone intentionally. Personality Martha on her real form (as a human), is a warm, kind, but wild, coquettish, and she somehow prefers few friends, in comparison to her fraternal twin. Though, sometimes she goes on some drinking competitions thanks to her friend Regina. Martha is always accompanied with her demon companion, named Noire Astaroth, which Martha was with her since her early adolescence. Noire was the one who changed Martha's life, at the cost of Martha's demonic form sanity and Martha's DNA altered (into not aging). Martha loves darkness and she usually had a powerful effects at the cost of sanity, that's why she opens her light to avoid some situations. Martha, on her demonic form, she is known to be a sadist, only to her own enemies (and to her friends if requested, especially Mizanin, who is usually the most common victim of Martha's sadism), but she is less unstable once she is teamed up with those who she called "good friend" when she was a human. Martha's final form is only used in the darkest and the direst situations. She only has to use it on the right time, but her attacks might seriously kill someone, or instead revoking their magical powers if they have. That time, she's at her ownd intentions but was not unstable at all. Habits Martha's main habit before her journey to Mad Studios Universe is to clear her name off the police department, thanks to framers. Now her habit is to live like a regular gamer would do. She plays games, sometimes Mad Games, Mad Paintball, The Mad Murderer, or even DotA II and League of Legends. However, she has a fond of Rodrigo Mizanin, whom was her love interest, to turn on her sadism to his masochistic personality, or Mizanin will do the reverse. Martha does not mind if Lyka interfered on love interest with Mizanin. Martha's seldom habit is being a psychologist. While she is Ruma LeBlanc, she is handling some psychological analysis, and Martha knows Lyka's attitude and past immediately due to her knowledge. Martha is known to be a B.S. of Psychology while Maria stopped. Story Martha is known to be the "Demonic Wanderer" ever since Noire Astaroth guided her way. In the past, Julia and Martha sparring against each other with real swords. Ayako watched over them as she is impressed of the combatants. Julia just took an opportunity to cut through, but Martha managed to fool Julia out of spite. Martha managed to win against Julia, as Julia's hand seemed in blood. Ayako healed Julia's injuries. As it goes, Julia won most of the time against Martha until as they've grown up. During their childhood, Martha is scared of fighting against her own twin, but Julia wasn't scared at all. Both do have exceptional spiritual levels before they even reached the age of 12, thanks to Ayako's teaching. Martha ameliorated her cowardly attitude, dominating the scene of swordfighting. Though, they participated later in some fighting competition. Julia lost at Regina Turney, but Martha won at Lionel on Quarter-Finals. Martha goes through as she crushed Alexei, and Regina crushed Mizanin at Semi-Finals. However, the competition ends as Martha and Regina were both knocked out at the Finals. Regina was sent to the hospital and Martha was opted out by the Witherwood Clan. After the competition, Ayako was assaulted with an unknown force, and Martha was seemingly attacked, but instead her injuries were healed drastically. That unknown force revealed to be as Noire Astaroth to Martha. Martha then woke up at 3:00AM to meditate, but Martha's demonic form is started to flow into her veins. Martha went on a rampage due to her unstable control of her demonic form, which causes chaos within not just the Witherwood Clan, but also an unexpected visitor (Mizanin), and some other forces. She was then defeated by a mysterious man who ordered the other forces which led by Lionel but Lionel didn't really meant to do it. After that day, Martha then sets aforth her adventure while Julia goes to the another adventure. Some years ago, Martha's unstability grows, and her hatred rises as she is now most wanted by the police due to property damages, and mass murdering, and the Witherwood Clan's fame is literally on the worst state. Martha was been chased down by the police but the police hadn't chained Martha's grasp, but the time Dmac and his best squad, widely known to the local, called Dmac Clones, cornered Martha in the cliff, Dmac told Martha to give up or to get killed. Martha's sudden hatred unleashed as she lashes out against most of the police forces. They were brutally killed, until she was shot by Dmac which Martha falls off the cliff. Some time later as Martha falls, Shiro Maizono saved her as he got her body while she is falling. Maizono brought her back to safety to his hideout. As Dmac witnessed that Martha is dead, Dmac is cheered and paid on the current bounty price of $725,000. Until they realized that Martha is not really dead due to Maizono interfering, chaos starts on Dmac, and Dmac repaid the bounty. This causes Martha's bounty to rise due to another accusation from an unknown person. Noire was worried about Martha, healing her with the help of Maizono. Maizono realized that Martha didn't control her demonic form in the good way, so Maizono decided to be Martha's mentor. Noire smiled on Maizono's decision. And unexpectedly, Mizanin entered Maizono's hideout. Martha was somehow shocked. Maizono told her to calm down. Maizono teaches Martha a lesson about life. Noire agrees about Maizono's teachings. Then Martha listens to what Maizono is talking about. Until the time Martha's hatred starts to grow again, she is then punished by Noire and other demons that Noire was called for. Martha was been forced into some isolation room by Noire due to massive disrespect. Martha was then cursed further and further and suddenly, as Martha was on her own critical condition, Martha faithfully gave up, decided to trust Noire as she cries for mercy. Noire then forgives Martha but in some conditions: Martha must be a Satanist herself, must not disrespect demons or even entities like her (Noire) again, and Martha will take her commitment as Noire's friend seriously. Martha then decides to spar with Maizono until she knows how to handle her demonic persona. Maizono was amused of how Martha was improved, and Maizono believed that Martha can handle her own now. However, Martha still stayed within the hideout and keep training. After years of training with Maizono, Martha bid farewell on Maizono, and then travelled to the Black Rose Park, where she then works as a gardener under the alias Ruma LeBlanc, and there on her own hideout she meditated under the quiet and peaceful place along with Noire. This started her adventure as a Demonic Wanderer due to her being looking suspicious as she roams, though her name is currently "cleared" due to being at her own alias. As she roamed around in the Black Rose Park, she managed to shoo off the bullies as the bullies tried to bully her. This made Anca Lightsworn somehow suspicious of Martha until she know that Martha is really Martha. Anca offered Martha to stay in her hotel. Martha obliged. There, she was encountered by Rei Turney, whom was Martha's friend during her isolation at Maizono's hideout. However, as they fought on the next day at Orchid Hills hideout, Martha lost to Regina, which Noire is a bit disappointed. Except, Bernie, Anca's sibling, was missing. Martha agreed to help. With Anca's crew, it was then known that Bernie was kidnapped by Lloyd. They found Bernie and rescued him, and they defeated Lloyd as Jericho deals the final blow as Jericho was rescued, too. After the threat is over, Martha's reputation grows on the Black Rose Park, and Noire was amused. However, she met Catherine Darklust, which was also one of her friends during her isolation at Maizono's hideout. She lost against Catherine (during a friendly match), but Martha says goodbye to Anca as she goes to the other sector. As she roams to the other sectors, her reputation grows up as she helps people and to crush threats on other sectors. Martha then encountered her twin Julia Witherwood once again. Julia lost but it is then marked on the newspaper that, "Demonic Wanderer strikes" was found on the title. However, it was resolved after the remaining Darksong members were crushed, and almost crushing an unexpected Mizanin again. However, things go worst case scenario as her fake identity was revealed, marking her back to Most Wanted, with a bounty of $6,666,666 due to another accusation by a mysterious man. Martha was then assaulted by Lionel's forces but Martha resisted it. Martha's friends helped and defeated Lionel as a result. Lionel gave up and became a detective. Then the Witherwood Clan is at stake when Christian Frenchlight's forces attack the Witherwood Clan. Martha was their primary target, they attacked Martha instead. They were then vanquished single-handedly as Martha's thirst to vengeance is flowing. Noire was finally amused of what is Martha doing, and she is now ready to help Martha. Martha then faced Christian, who is now wielding an Uranium Sword, overpowers Martha in terms of power due to Martha's weakness to Uranium. Martha tries to get away from it but failed, even if means Martha unleashing her demonic form. However, Lloyd headbutted Christian and took the Uranium Sword. Regina then destroyed the sword, but Christian unleashed his final form, defeating Lloyd, Regina, Maryssa and some others who helped Martha. It is then Martha managed to unleash her final form, which she didn't make her unstable at all. Martha then lashes on Christian and managed to permanently nullify Christian's powers with the help of Noire. Christian has no chance of fighting back but to give up-- he was revealed as Julius Witherwood, the one who actually ruined Witherwood Clan's reputation. He was then arrested by Lionel and Dmac, who have witnessed the last of its case, and they decided to clear Martha's name off the Most Wanted list. Martha finally thanked Noire due to Martha cleared off her own name on the list. Martha was congratulated by the people on the island, and given an offer for another place. However, Martha wasn't yet ready, and finds Maizono one last time on the volcano. She requests a one last spar to test what she has learned. Maizono accepts. Nevertheless, the fight lasts for an hour and the combatants weren't exhausted. Until Martha lands a critical hit on Maizono, which Martha won the fight. Maizono, as a mentor, was proud of Martha being improved drastically as she goes. People on the island witnessed Maizono as a mentor. After the sparring, Glesie appears if she wants to move on to the other location. She told the specified location, and she literally moved on to the other place-- along with Mizanin and Noire. And that place is at Strauss Mansion (which sold it to her), which it was at Germany. As Martha roams, she witnessed new people, such as Sergei, Adam or even Tom roaming around all over the place, and Martha knows this is just the beginning of her new life on the new streets. After all of the journey she walked on, she became a Writer, to write what's her journey and how her life changed from unstable to a greater innocent she was, and on how she cleared off her own name in the criminal list. And she literally notices Lyka Deathlock as her sudden roommate as Lyka breaks Martha's glasses but Martha didn't mind at all, as Martha has another backup glasses... Gallery ErikahMabayo_Martha001.png|First concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_Martha002.png|Current concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR001.png|First ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR002.png|Second ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR003.png|Third ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR004.png|Fourth ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR005.png|Fifth ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR006.png|Sixth ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR007.png|Seventh ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR008.png|Eighth ROBLOX concept of Martha. ErikahMabayo_MarthaR009.png|Current ROBLOX concept of Martha. Trivia *Morrigan debuted at Mad Studios Wikia before her debut here. Category:M Customers Category:Customers created by Erikah Category:Girls